Confused Bliss
by hroondeel
Summary: Shelly, a city girl has just moved to Mineral Town. She has an unsuspected encounter with someone who doesn't like surprises...and she is desperate to make up for her mistake.
1. Moving

Hroondeel's Notes

This story is sort of replacing Trouble Love…Deal with it. But anyways, give this story a chance and please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to escape

To run far away

And be anywhere but here.

I sense there is more to this world than business and dull jobs, so I will breakaway and explore another life.

Here I am, running away from the busy life of the city with only a single, small bag. I guess I always was a tomboy, despite all of the other city girls. The wagon stopped, pushing me towards the wall, making me collide into a batch of hay.

"I guess there's some drawbacks of traveling in a horse-drawn wagon…" I muttered. Suddenly, the wagon stopped, making me fall from the hay and face first onto the wooden floor.  
"Ow!" I cried, just as the wagon door opened.

"Your stop, miss." The wagon driver said gruffly. I nodded, getting up, and chirped, "Yep! Thank you for the ride, Mr. Driver!" But he had already driven away.

"Well…that wasn't too nice!" I said, picking up my bag, which was lying on the floor, as the driver had probably thrown it out before he had gone. I walked a little distance, and I noticed a sign reading, "Blacksmith, Poultry Farm- right." I examined it for a second.

"Okay! I'll ask for directions to the farm!" I said happily. I was skipping happily to the right, when I heard someone yelling.

"WHAT?"

"Don't yell at me, young man!" I ran in its direction, and noticed it was coming from inside the Blacksmith's shop.

"I don't care! Give me a reason why it couldn't be finished!" The younger voice cried angrily.

"I had too much work to do! Now, calm down before I kick you out of here!" the grouchy, old voice snapped. I looked into the window, but saw that they were cleverly tinted. So, I opened the door.

"Don't you know how important -" But the voice stopped at the opening of the door. I took this opportunity to examine the two people. One had reddish blond hair, hidden under a cap, and was wearing a white jacket and white pants. The other was very old, but by his manner, appeared to be rather young in character.

"What the…" The young man said, trailing off. They both spun around to face me.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Oh! My name is Shelly!" I chirped happily in introduction. He didn't appear to share my good spirits.

"What do you want!" He cried angrily. This took me back a bit.

"I just wanted to find some d-directions…" I wasn't used to having people yelling at me.

"Get lost!" He cried, and the old man pushed me out of the shop as the door slammed behind me. I felt the door slam behind me.

"Th-they're mad at me! Oh no! I already have a bad start in this town!" I started running around frantically in circles until I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" The person said, rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry! Are you hurt? Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I started, but she stopped me.

"Chill. It's okay." She then hesitated, giving me a long look. "Hey, are you from around here? I never saw you." I shook my head.

"No, no! I'm here to take the farm job!" I said, relieved _she_ wasn't mad at me.

"Ah, I see. You're the new girl at the farm, aren't you? I'm Karen." She said, offering me her hand. I shook it, saying, "Oh! I'm Shelly!"

"Nice to meet you." She said, walking away. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Wait! Can you give me directions to the farm?" She stopped in her tracks, and nodded.

"Sure. The farm is to the left, then go to the downward path. You'll be there."

"Thanks!" I said, running left and then down. At least I now have a friend, right?

Karen was right. The farm was there, except it looked more like a dump. No! I have to fix it! So I started pulling weeds madly.

"No! No! I will make this farm great!" I said, pulling up a fist. It wasn't long before I became tired.

"Oh well. I'll do more tomorrow." I said, wiping my sweaty forehead. I should check out the house! I ran to the small, one-roomed house. When I entered, I noticed a little puppy running towards me, wagging his tail.

"Hi, hi! What's your name? Oh, I know! I'll call you Gary!" I said, rubbing his sides as he wagged his tale happily. I then looked at the house. There was one bed, a table, two cushions, a television, a bookcase and a chest.

I wonder what's inside that thing? I thought as I opened the chest. Inside were a variety of tools, namely an axe, a sickle, a watering can, a pedometer, a hammer, and a hoe.

"Great! Now farm work will be so much easier!" I chirped. I checked my rucksack, and could see that I could fit a total of three tools inside, so I stuffed it with a hammer, an axe and a sickle, (but I put the sickle back because I preferred pulling weeds rather than cutting them!) For company, I took Kimi along. She then started running around the field, chasing a butterfly. I started smashing rocks, cutting logs, until I was positive I couldn't work any longer. I picked up Kimi, who was looking through the fence and let her out of my arms inside the house. After watching the weather forcast (which was luckily sunny) I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping loudly. I had to confess, I hadn't slept too well, so I was a little ditsy. Ok, breakfast…breakfast! I have no breakfast! NOO! I can't go without breakfast! I frantically started biting my nails.

"Calm down." A familiar voice said.

"Karen! I'm so happy to see you!" She placed a box on the table.

"Open it. It's from the supermarket, my parents own it." I did as told, and found a warm loaf of bread and a rice ball.

"Thank you so much!" I said, stuffing my cheeks with both, taking one bite of each. Karen showed a little sign of disgust.

"You're from the city, aren't you?" I nodded, my mouth full of food. I swallowed, and said, wiping my mouth on my hand, "Wait a sec! How did you get in here?"

"You left your door open during the night."

"Oh no! I shouldn't have been in such a hurry to go to bed!" I said, my eyes wide with regret.

"Well, I heard you shrieking pitifully about having no breakfast, so I decided I'd just better come in before you have a nervous breakdown." I blushed, as I had obviously had been thinking out loud.

"That's ok. I can't go without breakfast either." She said, smiling sympathetically. I smiled back, my mouth full of food, and her smile quickly faded.

"I'm impressed. The farm is already looking a lot better."

"Thanks! I worked a lot yesterday!"

"Nice to know. By the way, have you met any of the townsfolk yet?" I looked down, and swallowed. Finally I nodded.

"I see you didn't have a good experience with them, have you?" I nodded.

"Who, in particular?"

"Um, a guy and an old man." Karen sweatdropped.

"Ok, it couldn't have been Barley, he's really nice, and so it must've been Saibara. And I'll bet that that guy was Gray." I stared blankly.

"Never mind them. They can be a bit hot-tempered, but they'll warm up to ya. And Gray, he isn't too good with new people."

"Um, okay! To make up for making them upset, I will become their fiend!" I said cheerily.

"Uh…ok. Good luck with that. Anyways, I'll be at the Supermarket so if you want to ask me something, just go by the back, 'k?"

"Sure! Bye, Karen!" I piped. Next, as the mess on my field was cleared, I ran, carrying a hammer to the field outside the farm.

"What can I get here?" I mumbled, to myself, walking around. I picked up some strange colored grass and put it in my rucksack.

"Wow! I never see this in the city!" I said, picking even more of the grass and stuffing it in my sack. I then saw something glistening in a pond next to a big tree. Out of curiosity, I fished my hand into the water, not caring about getting dirty.

"I…I've got something!" I pulled even harder, squirming with struggle.

"Eeyah!" I cried as I fell a few feet away, holding something in my hand. Opening one eye weakly, I let my fingers unfold, and the thing appeared to be a beautiful, glistening, blue gem.

"Wow…this is worth the fall!" I said, getting up and examining the treasure. It was wet but its shine was still lively and beautiful. It looked like a piece of a star. As much as I liked it, I knew what to do. I'll give it to Gray so he'll forgive me, and so he will be my friend.

Clutching the gem in my hand (I didn't want it to be thrown in with some grass pulled out of the ground!) I ran back to the farmhouse, and put it on the table.

I fell asleep that night gazing at its beauty.

How did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! see you in chapter 2!


	2. Festivals

Hroondeel's Notes

Wow…three reviews in a day…this story is getting pretty popular…I had to do so much editing in this chapter! Sorry for the wait!

"Rejection is…go ask Mary about that! I don't know!"

-Karen

The next day…6:00 AM, Wednesday 

Must eat…must find food…Aha! A rice ball leftover! I tossed the whole thing in my mouth happily, feeling satisfied. Now, I snatched the gem, and ran outside.

"Hey, are you the new farm girl?"

"Kyaaah!" What was this guy doing here!

"I guess that's a yes. My name's Zack, and I am the shipper for this town." He was pretty tall and muscular, and had a towel lain on his shoulders. I guess it's hard work to be a shipper.

I nodded, still a little paralyzed from my surprise.

"See this shipment box here?" he motioned to the wooden box by my field, "You ship things with it. You just throw something in the box, and I'll come pick it up at 5 o' clock PM and give you credit for it."

"O-okay…" I said, putting my foot on the box… It still sounded confusing…

**10:00, Wednesday, going into the blacksmith's shop**

I opened the door, gem in my rucksack, and was surprised Gray was alone.

"Hey, Gray!" I chirped.

"I don't know you." He said, and walked away. Of course he does!

"Yes you do!" I said, blocking him.

"No…I don't!" he said, and shoved me away. Ow…that hurt…I got up quickly, to prove him I had no broken bones. I ran in front of him again eagerly.

"Please get out of my way." He said, and I could tell he was getting mad. I backed off for a second, thinking what should I do…. Ah! A friendly conversation! That's a great way to make friends!

"How come your grandpa isn't here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped. What did I say?

"Does someone need…a hug?" I said sneakily, as at my old house, everyone knew my hugs were choking.

"N-no!"

"Fine then…tell me why your grandpa isn't here, or I'll hug you!" I said, putting my hands on my hips in triumph.

"Fine! He's gone to the festival, and he won't let me go! That's the usual crap anyway, so don't try to do anything about it!" I blinked. His grandpa…doesn't let him go to a festival? I want to go! And I bet Gray does too, except he won't tell me at. I snatched his arm, and started dragging him along with me.

"What-what are you doing!'

"I'm taking you to the festival!"

"My grandpa told me not to go!" He said, trying to pull away as we exited the shop. Ah! I know! Karen said something about some festival in Rose Square!

"I'll deal with that! You need to have some fun, you know!" I said, pulling him along.

"I-I can walk you know!"

"I know, but you'll probably turn back to the shop!" He became quiet. Finally, I turned on the corner to go to Rose Square. When we entered, everyone's eyes came on us.

"GRAAAY!" A familiar voice cried, storming towards us. "HOW DARE YOU…"

"See? What did I tell you?" Gray cried at me.

"No worries, no trouble…" I said cheerily, knowing perfectly well what to do.

"I am so busted! It's all th- OW!" He stopped, as I had hit him lightly on the head with my hammer.

"Shh! Let me concentrate!" He became quiet. The people around us had gone very silent, and they probably felt sorry for Gray. Haha! Not anymore! I pulled a confident look on my face and put my hands on my hips.

"GRAY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE SHOP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" he then turned his eyes on me.

"And what's that girl doing here? She was here yesterday!" he then started giving a lecture to Gray, occasionally mentioning me, but I didn't hear a word…

"And you see, this what you ge-…" he said, taking out a big stick from his bag, and fear showed in Gray's eyes. I had to do it now!

_**POOF!**_

Paper flew all around us, and Gray and his grandpa, Saibara's mouths were wide open in shock. In my hand was a paper blower; I always had at least one in my sleeve, especially for emergencies. For a minute, there was complete silence as paper in bright colors cascaded around us.

Then, someone in the crowd starting laughing, followed by everyone erupting in loud laughter. Saibara merely blinked, then let out a chuckle.

"Well, Gray…You've sure found a nice girl." He said, and walked away to his friends. Gray blinked, and muttered, "Thanks." Before running off to a girl with dark hair and glasses. Wait…he has friends! He seemed so much of a loner…. I'm glad he has friends, he seemed like such a loner to me… Maybe I should go introduce myself? But I'd already made such a big entrance anyway, tee-hee. Oh well!

"Hi! I'm Shelly!" Gray blushed and looked away. The girl smiled shyly at me.

"Hello, I'm Mary. Pleased to meet you." I looked from her to Gray, back and forth.

"Heyy, are you Gray's girlfriend?" I asked Mary slyly. She turned red, and adjusted her glasses. Gray turned a deep shade of pink, stammering.

"No…I'm not…" Mary managed to stutter. I blinked in confusion. Had I started on a wrong topic? What is it with social skills and me!

"Anyways, I work at the library, and I love books." Mary said, trying to change the subject. I nodded cheerily; afraid I'd say something wrong again. I examined the atmosphere around me. A few horses were being pat by two kids, and a racetrack was in the center of the square.

"What is this festival anyways?" I asked, sure that that was nothing bad.

"It's the spring horse racing." Mary answered, "I'm going to place my bet soon. You should too." And with that, she took off to a table many people were crowding around, leaving Gray and I alone.

"Er…I…" he hastily scurried after her, blushing a deep scarlet for some reason. Damn! I can't do anything right! Before I could say or do something, a loud booming voice announced, "LET THE SPRING HORSE RACING BEGIN!"

Dumb ending, I know. I'm very surprised at this story's sudden popularity…you people not advertising it or something, lol? But that's a good thing. Keep up the reviews! I love 'em!


	3. Exploring

Hroondeel's Notes

Bad ending…I was just sick of writing and just wanted to end the chapter. You know what I mean? Anyways, sorry for the wait, I was in San Diego. ;

"Hello. You sure are stubborn. …Why are you still staring at me!

-Kappa

------------------------------ **10:00 AM**

The horse racing festival sure was fun. I even won! I'm no good at saving up money, so I'll just spend it now. I don't know what can I buy here…I'm so used to the city life after all…Oh yeah! I remembered about how Karen worked at a supermarket, maybe I can buy something there! Only thing is…I don't know where to go! I walked back to the fork in the road, and followed the arrow reading 'Northern Mineral Town.' Soon enough, I found two buildings…Aja Winery and a friendly-looking Inn. I decided to check out the Inn. It was colored a bright, cheerful yellow and had pretty flowers growing up front. Inside, it had a couple of tables and a girl with beautiful red hair tied up in a ribbon. Approaching her, I said, "Hi there!" in greeting.

"Oh hello!" she said, and stopped her cleaning. I really envied her hair. She probably didn't know how lucky she was! My hair was a strawberry-blond, or 'orange' as I liked to call it.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm Ann. Shelly, right?"

"Yup!" She blinked at me for a second and then added," Aren't you…."

"Yup!" She laughed a bit to herself.

"That was really funny, you know. Everyone's talking about it." Talking about it?

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you really stood up to Saibara for one. And how it was so hilarious when you took out the paper blower! Even Karen laughed." This reminded me of where I was supposed to be going.

"Well…I always come prepared!" I chirped, and added, "I got to go, but see you around!"

"Bye!"

Well…it wouldn't hurt to do a bit more exploring would it? I decided the next place I wanted to explore was the Aja Winery. It had a vineyard, and a little cellar next to it. I opened the door, seeing a young lady with black hair and wearing a cute dress.

"Hi! My name's Manna, and I work here at the Aja Winery with my husband Duke. But…Duke doesn't work that much, other than drink and pick grapes! What's a girl got to do, huh? Hey, aren't you the paper blower girl? You were so hilarious! And you should've seen the look on Gray's face when you took out the paper blower! You two look so cute together! But again, Mary likes Gray…Oh, this would really be a scandal…" I blinked. She said everything in one breath, as if she had been put on fast forward.

"Oops! Sorry! I tend to talk like that a lot, my apologies! See, Duke won't talk with me, so you leave me no choice!"

"Okay, Manna, in case you don't know my name is Shelly, I come from the city! I've taken over the farm! It was a big mess, wasn't it? But I'm going to do my best to bring it back together!" I said in one breath, playing along. Manna smiled widely, and talked quickly back. For one thing, I knew Gray could never talk like this.

-------- **1:00 PM**

I met everyone in the village, now, so it was finally time to go to the Supermarket. I found it alright, thanks to Manna, who gave me a very clear and detailed description. It was right next to the Clinic, where I met the Doctor of Mineral Town, and his assistant, Elli. They were both very nice. I opened the door, and saw a display counter in the middle of the room filled with seeds. I also saw a man behind a counter, posters, and two long counters by the wall with many different items, including a basket, and a rucksack. I've got tons of money, and I love shopping sprees! I picked up a lot of rice balls, (those are sooo yummy!) some loaves of bread, a rucksack to put it all in, and three bars of chocolate. I dropped the load on the counter, and the man behind it stared at it with petrified eyes.

"Wow…miss…you sure got a lot there…I'll have to charge extra for-…"

"Dad! Shut up!" I heard Karen's voice. Indeed, it was Karen, who shoved her dad a bit away so she could stand behind the counter.

"You can have all of that free."

"KAREN!" The man whined. Karen shot him a very cold look, and he shut up. Wow…Karen really gets her way around here…

"Here ya go." She said, handing me the items.

"Thank you so much! You really didn't have to!"

"But I did." She said, helping me pack my items into the rucksack. I tried to smile. Finally, we had everything packed up, including the fact I already ate three rice balls.

"I should be going now. Thanks for everything!"

"Any time." Karen said.

This was a really short chapter, but deal with it! The next one will be longer!


	4. Through your eyes

Hroondeel's Notes

Just like I promised, I'll try to make this chapter nice n' long. Happy reading! Reviewers say that I rushed everything, because maybe I did. I have something planned out for Shelly…and you'll realize she's far from a mary-sue. That'll be in a while, but I already wrote the chapter. But you should really say something good and something bad, not just one.

**---3:00 PM- Poultry Farm**

"Lillia-san? You asked to see me?" I said politely, approaching Lillia, the shopkeeper of the Poultry Farm politely. She was in poor health, so I always treated her with great respect, and hoped I would never hurt her feelings.

"Yes, dear. Thank you for coming. I was getting a bit worried too…"

"Oh! I didn't trouble you, did I? I'm so, so sorry! I promise I'll never do such a-…"

"It's okay, it's okay…I wasn't that worried." Lillia said, smiling calmly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well…one of our eggs hatched today." Lillia said.

"Oh, that's great! Congratulations!"

"No…no…this is really common. We have so many chickens, we don't know what to do with them." I blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"You see…there's this chick…it, well, it's really frail, and it has only one wing. I guess something came up while it was still an egg. Apparently, no one wants to buy it, so I'll give it to you free of charge, since you own the farm."

"Thank you so much! I mean it, really." Lillia smiled.

"It's in the coop. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you!"

"Alright." I followed, close at her heels to the chicken coop. When Lillia opened the door, I realized how many chickens there really were…hundreds! Some were eating feed, some were walking around, some were taking a nap.

"They're so cute!" I said. Most of them were white, but some were black, beige, and brown. Lillia led us to yet another room; this one was very small and had tiny pieces of birdseed around the floor. There were many little, yellow chicks scampering around.

"Awww!" I noticed Rick, who was scattering the birdseed.

"Hey, Shelly. Mom, is she Hima's new owner?" He said, smiling at Shelly.

"Yes, she is. I'm happy we made it in time…" Lillia had a look of worry on her face. Shelly looked from Rick to Lillia, trying to find out what they were talking about. So, instead of trying to listen, she glanced at the chicks. They all scurried to where Rick dumped a lot of birdseed, squeezing and pushing.

"Wow…they sure are competitive…" Shelly said to herself. Lillia and Rick didn't notice, as they were deep in conversation.

"Oh!" she said, noticing a small, underweight chicklet trying to run as fast as the little thing could, so it would at least would get a single piece of birdseed before it was all gone. Shelly noted that its little fuzz was e very thin and scraggly. One some spots, it was even bald. It finally came to the mob of other chicks, and tried pushing its way to the spot of feed they were all swarming over. But instead, the other chicks violently pushed it aside.

"The poor thing!" Shelly blurted out, rushing to the chick and picking it up in her hands. Rick and Lilllia turned to her.

"I guess you've met Himawari, huh?" Rick asked.

"Why do they treat him like that!" Shelly blurted out.

"I don't really know. Probably because he's weaker than the others and all…so they think they can bully him around." Lillia said with a sigh. Shelly looked at the chick with pity in her eyes as she petted its tiny little head.

"But anyways…I know he isn't much…but will you take him?" Lillia asked.

"Of course!" Shelly said,

**----8:00 PM The Inn**

"More drinks, Karen?" Gawd. Dad can be so annoying. I nodded, as Ann handed me a beer. I picked it up and drank it down. When I finished, all in one gulp, I slammed the mug onto the counter.

"Don't you think you're drinking too much?" Ann asked. I wiped my mouth on my hand as I replied,

"Nah. My body's used to this amount of liquor." Ann laughed, as she handed some wine to Saibara. Poor Ann. I told her to get another job than being Doug's maid and waitress, but she said that she couldn't do a thing like that. Doug, her dad, owns the Inn, and Ann is his daughter. Sometimes, it amazes me how that girl could keep smiling. Her mom died, she is forced to clean and serve food, and she barely gets to go out with all of her work. If it were I, I'd pull a big tantrum until I got my way.

I always manage to go the Inn to get a drink at night. Some times, when it's closed, I go to walk at the beach. But most of the time, the Inn is open, so I go happily get a drink.

My family can be so annoying; especially my dad and his damn stomach aches. Mary says that her parents are really weird, especially her dad, Basil. Popuri doesn't talk about her family much, as her dad left her mom to find a flower in a desert…to cure her disease. Ann says that her dad can be embarrassing and annoying, especially when he bugs her to be more feminine. Elli is always saying how sweet her grandmother Ellen is, but how annoying her little brother Stu can be. And Shelly…Shelly…What about her family?

--- **9:47 PM Mary's Library**

That's it. I can't concentrate, so I might as well give up. I slammed my book closed, and turned off my flashlight. I turned to my side, and wrapped my blanket around myself. I heard my parents sleeping soundly to my right, and I could see the silhouettes of many books and potted plants on the walls. There was barely enough room for MY stuff. My mom's cooking books were in the kitchen cabinet, and Dad's stuff took up upstairs. Of course, I don't mind his stuff, as I love reading his books, and I had inherited his love for plants. I don't really care about cooking, but Mom's so nice, I couldn't ever hold a grudge against her!

But what I was really thinking of was Gray…and the new farmer girl, Shelly. I can't help having special feelings for Gray, and I also can't help Shelly will steal him away. At first she seemed so innocent and cute, now I know otherwise…how she stood up to Saibara…That's no innocence. That's why my goal is to get Gray as soon as possible. I know I sound a bit foolish…but what else could a woman do when she's in love?

**--- 11:03 PM The Inn**

All of the people who come to drink at eight o' clock have finally left. Thank God, what idiots. I could hear Duke and Doug laughing loudly, Jeff whining, and Karen shouting for him to shut up. Thankfully Doug has locked up the Inn so no more idiots can come in.

I'm just happy Mary doesn't know about this, or even better, Shelly. Mary would probably freak out once she knew I wasn't staying with my grandpa, but at the Inn. Grandpa says he doesn't have enough room, and doesn't bother making any.

As for Shelly…She'd…I don't know. I just know I wouldn't want to tell her, that's all.

"Hi!" Ann's familiar, cheery voice chirped. I put my hand up in saying hello. Cliff smiled, blushing. She came into our room, mop and bucket in hand.

"So, how's it going?" she asked, putting down her bucket.

"Fine, I guess." I said dully.

"Good!" Cliff said, his face still pink. It's obvious he likes her, so he can stop being so stupid!

"That's nice!" Ann replied, dipping the mop in the bucket and mopping the floor. Now, Ann's a tough cookie…you never know what she's feeling because she's always smiling.

"An-n-n?" Cliff asked shakily, his face red, and he was staring at a very interesting floorboard.

"Yes?"

"I-I-…I like your hair." I could almost see the spirits leaving Cliff in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, thanks." Ann said, smiling, and continued mopping the floor. Cliff continued staring at the floor.

GOMEN NASAI! I'm sorry for no updates! I was in japan…


	5. Kogals

Hroondeel's Notes

I'm baa-a-ck! I noticed my first chapter S-U-C-K-E-D in some parts, but I dunno how to edit! sweatdrop Anyways, Shelly is happy and bubbly to the end…can't change that, it's sort of part of the story. XD oh well, you like some characters, and you don't, you know?

Three girls stood on a road in Mineral Town. Each one of them had bleached blond hair, heavily tanned faces, and excessive amounts of make up. One had her hands on her hips in impatience. The other was looking through her designer bag, supposedly double-checking she had everything.

"You got everything, Mimi?" The tall, slender one said. The girl she was addressing, who was rather chunky, and was short nodded, flicking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good." The tall girl said, standing up straight.

"This is great! Now we're lost! We should've never ditched the city!" The one who was digging through her bag whined. The tall girl shrugged, and Mimi nodded.

A girl came around the corner, dressed in denim overalls under a cuffed sweater.

"Hello!" she said cheerily to them. The girls looked at each other, as if they were sharing an inside joke.

"Are you from around here?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Her brown eyes sparkled in animation as she talked, as if she was sharing a joke. The girl who was digging through her bag didn't reply.

"Nuh-uh. We just came here from the city, if you can't see. I hope you aren't anyways." She gestured to her flashy suitcase. It was almost like the girl hadn't had noticed her cruel remark. Her eyes sparkled in admiration as she said, "I love your bag! It's so pretty!" The girl blinked, surprised. She looked at her bag, which was hanging limply from her arm.

"Oh, um, whatever." The girl continued smiling, confusing the girl even more.

"Look you…stop bein' so fake to us, will you?" Mimi exclaimed. The girl blinked, and said, "I'm…I'm…sorry…it's just, your bag is so pretty…is it offensive if I say that?" The girl asked sincerely.

The trio blinked at her, and the girl shoved her bag at the girl.

"Fine! Have it, since you like it so much!" She said angrily. The girl caught the bag, staring at it in her hands. When she looked up, her eyes were sparkling, and there were tears in them.

"Thank you…Thank you so much!" The girls stared at her, not knowing what to think.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I DIDN'T MEA- " But she was shoved to the ground brutally and quickly. The others gasped as a foot was shoved into the tall girl's face.

"Go ahead…What did you say?"

The girl in overalls gasped, as did the other two.

"Gray…" The girl said, her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Hey you! Don't go messin' around with Mei like that!" Mimi exclaimed. Gray walked away from Mei, turning to Mimi.

"Hmph. You stupid kogals don't know how to quit." He glared at her, and she instantly took a step back. "You go picking on people who didn't do anything to you, so you can look cool." He then glanced at the girl in overalls. "Shelly…they didn't do anything to you, did they?" Shelly quickly shook her head. Gray instantly could tell she was lying.

"You don't know bad, do you, Shelly?" he said, then glancing at the three 'kogals'. "THESE LITTLE BITCHES ARE BAD!" He said, punching the girl with the bag in the face.

"GRAY!" Before, Gray knew it, Shelly was clinging onto his arm. The three girls opened their eyes, staring in shock.

"Please…don't hurt them. They're my friends." Gray eased his other arm, which was in a tight fist, about to smash Mimi's nose. He looked away, and then said, "Fine!" and walked quickly away, his face madly blushing.

The four girls looked after him. Finally, the girl who had given Shelly her bag burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry! I was such an idiot!" Mei had tears in her eyes, and Mimi was staring at the ground.

"No! Don't cry!" Shelly burst out. This just made the girl cry even harder.

"Please forgive me…I'm Kuchi…" Shelly looked at her, confused why she was so upset.

"Oh… Well, then…I'm Shelly!" Shelly said, smiling, holding her hand out for Kuchi to get up.

"I hope we can be friends from now on."

Bad chapter! Bad! I know it sucks…don't tell me that, I already know… . By the way, Mei, Mimi, and Kuchi mean eyes, ears, and mouth. Cool, huh?


End file.
